dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Iconic Styles Feats
When a player collects every piece of an Iconic Battle Suit style, they complete the set. Every set available to a player (depending on role, origin and morality) has its own feat worth 25 or 50 points. Sets are designed to fit together and create a distinct appearance when used in their entirety. Iconic Styles Feats is a sub-category of Styles Feat. __TOC__ Hero Only Feats One with the Speed Force Collect all styles in the Speed-Force Spectrum set Reward: 50 feat points Spearbearer of Nabu Collect all styles in the Fate's Faith set Reward: 50 feat points Steel Soldier Collect all styles in the STEELsuit MK-1 set Reward: 50 feat points Defender of Gotham Collect all styles in the Dark Specter Batsuit set Reward: 50 feat points Kryptonian Defender Collect all styles in the House of El Warsuit set Reward: 50 feat points Swear of Themyscira Collect all styles in the Hera's Strength set Reward: 50 feat points "Make Sparks Fly" Collect all styles in the High Voltage set Reward: 25 feat points Rock of Eternity's Guardian Collect all styles in the Aegis of Eternity set Reward: 50 feat points Rockin' Robin Collect all styles in the Raptor Infiltrator set Reward: 50 feat points Thanagarian Vindicator Collect all styles in the Nth-Metal Battlesuit set Reward: 50 feat points The Tacteneck Collect all styles in the Checkmate Operative set Reward: 50 feat points Seeking Sea King Collect all styles in the Atlantean Monarch set Reward: 50 feat points' Knight in the City Collect all styles in the Gotham Knight set Reward: 50 feat points' ''Villain Only Feats'' Avatar of Trigon Collect all styles in the Aegis of Azarath set Reward: 50 feat points Heart of Ice Collect all styles in the Frozen Fury set Reward: 50 feat points Heart of Kryptonite Collect all styles in the Metallo's Maw set Reward: 50 feat points Gauntlet of the goddess Collect all styles in the Vengeance of Hecate set Reward: 50 feat points LexCorp Warbringer Collect all styles in the LexCorp Salvation set Reward: 50 feat points The Joke's on You Collect all styles in the Joker's Punchline set Reward: 50 feat points The Look Of Tomorrow, Today Collect all styles in the Reverse set Reward: 25 feat points Mercenary for Hire Collect all styles in the Mercenary's Malice set Reward: 50 feat points Kneel Before Zod! Collect all styles in the Phantom Zone Reaver set Reward: 50 feat points The Fury of Teth-Adam Collect all styles in the Shroud of Anubis set Reward: 50 feat points Sneaky Service Collect all styles in the Checkmate Informant set Reward: 50 feat points Fully Functional Fashion Collect all styles in the Adaptive Android set Reward: 50 feat points Everybody Loves Rays Collect all styles in the Manta set Reward: 50 feat points Hush Little Baby Collect all styles in the Vengeful Surgeon set Reward: 50 feat points Universal Feats Commanding Presence Collect all styles in the Kryptonian Commander set Reward: 50 feat points Cutting Edge of Krypton Collect all styles in the Sunstone Edge set Reward: 50 feat points Surgeon General Collect all styles in the Kryptonian Medico set Reward: 50 feat points Walking Rampart Collect all styles in the Sunstone Bulwarkset Reward: 50 feat points By the Horns Collect all styles in the The Last Aurochs set Reward: 50 feat points How Many Points Is That? Collect all styles in the Spirit of the Stag set Reward: 50 feat points Lion's Share Collect all styles in the Heart of the Lion set Reward: 50 feat points That's Using Your Head Collect all styles in the Strength of the Ram set Reward: 50 feat points Bomber Man Collect all styles in the Avatar Bombardier set Reward: 50 feat points The Armor Makes the Man Collect all styles for the Knight set Reward: 50 feat points Dressed to Kill Collect a complete Iconic PvP battle suit Reward: 50 feat points True Colors Collect a complete iconic PvE battle suit Reward: 50 feat points Knight Moves Collect a complete Checkmate PvP Battlesuit Reward: 50 feat points Whirlwind Fashion Collect all styles in the Elemental Android set Reward: 50 feat points 25th Century Model Collect all styles in the Time Traveler set Reward: 50 feat points Fashion Circuit Collect all styles in the Traces in Time set Reward: 50 feat points Category:Feats